


Return to the Labyrinth

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: After Sarah's son Graham goes missing and so do other children. Sarah runs the labyrinth again as an adult and mother of two.





	Return to the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and it's great to be back. ;)  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

"Mommy, my shoes are too tight," whined Sarah"s four year old daughter Abby.  
"Ask your teacher to tie them again when we get there. We"re going to be late," said Sarah hurriedly tying her long dark hair into a messy bun.   
"I don"t wanna go to school, why can"t I stay here with Graham?" whined Abby and stomped her little foot.  
"Don"t do this to me, Abby! Mommy has a job interview at 9:30 and you are going and that"s it!" said Sarah exasperatedly changing one year old Graham and putting him in his play pen.   
Abby pouted and started to cry and Sarah felt instantly bad for her.  
It was hard for the family ever since Sarah"s husband had an affair with one of his colleagues shortly after Graham was born. But Abby had been really close to her father and had finally understood that he wasn"t coming back.   
Sarah hugged the little girl.  
"Look sweetie, I know it"s scary going to school for the first time. But you"ll have a lot of fun and you"ll make lots of friends and I"ll be there at 12:00 pm to pick you up,"   
Abby stopped crying and hugged her mother back.  
The doorbell rang.  
"That must be Uncle Toby," said Sarah walking over to the door.  
"UNCLE TOBY!!!!!" screeched Abby running towards her uncle and giving him a hug.  
"Hey look who"s ready for their first day of school," said Toby picking up Abby and swinging her around.   
"Hi Toby, Graham is in his play pen, you know what to do if he starts crying. The numbers for the fire department, police, poison control etc are on the fridge. I"ll be taking Abby now since we"re already going to be fifteen minutes late,"   
"Don"t worry sis, Graham and I will have fun hanging out, just us boys and good luck getting the job as manager of Stop and Shop," 

"Thank you," said Sarah smiling weakly as she and Abby left.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After dropping Abby off, Sarah hurriedly drove to Stop and Shop. While waiting for her job interview, a newspaper headline caught her eye.   
Abduction continues ten children missing in Salem  
"You"re a mother yourself aren"t you?" an old woman"s voice interrupted Sarah"s thoughts.  
"Yeah, my daughter just went to school for the first time today," said Sarah politely to the lady.  
"Better be careful, there"s been a lot of children going missing around here lately. Two weeks ago my granddaughter"s friend Timmy went to the local daycare. All of a sudden at recess he went missing,"   
"That"s awful, have they found the abductor yet?"   
"Nope, some say that an otherworldy force is taking away our kids,"  
"Do you believe in that?" asked Sarah nervously.  
"Anything"s possible, my dear,"  
Sarah went through her job interview only to be told that she wasn"t the type of candidate they were looking for. She was a little disappointed but nevertheless arrived at 12:00pm as promised to pick Abby up. Abby had a great first day of preschool and was excitedly chattering away about her teacher Ms. Sweet, all the new friends she had made and how she couldn"t wait for show and tell at the end of the week.   
Sarah arrived home to a pale, ashen faced Toby.   
"Toby, what happened?" Sarah gasped.   
"I put Graham down for a nap and then went to watch TV".it was all of a sudden way too quiet"so I came in to check on him and well he"s not there,"  
"What do you mean he"s not there?!" shrieked Sarah.  
Before anyone could stop her Sarah burst into Graham"s nursery.   
Indeed everything was in its place except Graham was not in his crib.   
Sarah started to walk away but then something caught her eye. On Graham"s pillow there was a little bit of glitter and a tiny crystal ball.  
"Oh my god"" Sarah started to shake.  
"Should I call the police?" asked Toby concerned.  
"The police won"t help in this situation, take Abby with you to your house. I don"t want her seeing any of this. I"m afraid our abductor is the one and only Goblin King,"   
After Toby and Abby left, Sarah closed her eyes and said loud and clear.  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away right now,"


End file.
